Dreaming of an Angel
by SecretlyBeautiful
Summary: Max and Alec are sharing more things than usual, and suddenly everything wants them to realize it.
1. Dreaming

A/N: I do not own dark angel, or any of the characters. Heck, I don't really own half the clothes in my closet! I mean...err...enjoy the fic.

"Hey Alec," she said seductively, "Wanna...come over?"  
  
He gave her one of his amazing grins, looked into her deep brown eyes and put his arms around her waist. "What else would I be here for?"  
  
"I don't know, a special Jam Pony delivery?"  
  
Walking backward into her house, Max put her keys down and slowly unzipped her tight, black leather jacket, inch by inch, while making sure Alec still held on, never looking away. "Do you want something?" she motioned to the fridge.  
  
"Not to drink," he breathed as he pulled her into a long, romantic kiss.  
  
Max sat up in bed, eyes wide open. Why was she dreaming about Alec? Especially in that way? She was totally in love with Logan. 100%. Right. _Right?_

_  
&&&&&&_

Alec woke up, surprised at what he had just dreamt. They were just friends. That was all. But was that all he wanted? Wait, was he seriously thinking about a girl who was constantly ranting at how big a screw-up he was? No, of course not. But sub-consciously a grin slipped onto his face. Work would be _very_ interesting today.

&&&&&&

Max walked into Jam Pony late, as usual, determined to talk to Original Cindy. But did she really want to tell OC about that crazy dream? She decided against it. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't have, because Alec was talking to OC already.  
  
"There's my boo!" Original Cindy said.  
  
Alec looked up and blushed. "Hey Max."  
  
Something was up. He usually called her Maxie. She decided to hold off her insults for a few minutes.  
  
"Bip bip bip!" a familiar voice yelled. "Max, nice to grace us with your presence, and," Normal checked his old leather watch that agrivated so many Jam Pony workers, "25 minutes late, too."  
  
What could she say; she had some things on her mind. "How kind of you to count."  
  
"Alec," Normal's voice called again, but with a certain excitement. "Can you do a HOT run for me? Sector 9?"  
  
Turning back into his cocky self again, Alec shot Max an innocent grin. "No insults today, Maxie?"  
  
Something in Original's eye said something was up, so she merely replied, "Not yet," before smirking and turning to an amused Cindy to answer her about today's interesting beginning, and subconsciously touching her barcode.

&&&&&&

"Okay boo, spill." She said, hopping onto her friend's bed for the info, "Original Cindy knows somethin's happenin' between you and ya boy."  
  
Max sighed, realizing OC might be the only one who could help her, and started in with the details of the dream that kept repeating itself in the back of her mind.  
  
"Ooh, girl, I gotta hand it to ya, that is one of the better romantic dreams Original Cindy ever heard." The stylish woman said, breaking the long silence between them at the end of her girl's confession.  
  
Laughing, Max continued on, "But OC, what does it mean? You know all this dream analysis stuff. So? Does it mean I got cash rollin' in soon or what?"  
  
"Well, when you dreamin' bout a guy like that, the best guess is that my girl's got a thing for him." She paused, searching her friend's face for a reaction. When she found one, she quickly added, "But OC ain't no psychic, so I guess it could mean other things."

&&&&&&

Alec woke up in the middle of the same nervous dream he had had the night before. Well, nervous was what his face showed, but behind his mask, he couldn't help but admit they were sort of...fun. His brain quickly doing an analysis of the room and the escape routes, although he woke up here almost every morning. Then, he thought out the dream and tried to think of a plan to stop it. The only thing besides knocking himself out (not so pleasurable) was to visit Joshua or Max. He had to confront the enemy. _Damn Alec, can't you stop living in Manticore_? A certain voice rang out in his head. _Well, this'll be interesting._ The voice said again as he hopped on his bike and drove off.  
  
A/n 2: I know this was a short one, but if ya like it, please review! 


	2. Confused

&&&&&&  
  
Alec stopped his bike in front of Joshua's apartment building. He was breathing hard. Why is that happening? It's just from riding my bike too fast . . . right? He knew that wasn't it, he was an X5, and one of the best. He walked up the stairs slowly. Something didn't feel right. Since he couldn't figure out what, he took another step and thought again. With every step, everything became increasingly wrong. Is Joshua OK? He ran as fast as he could, still with out making a sound. At the door of Josh's apartment, he heard it. Oh shit.  
  
Alec leaned against the door to hear better, even though he knew he didn't have to. He heard Max laugh once again.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Max decided to ask Josh about the dream after Original Cindy's words were anything but comforting. When she entered his apartment, he was painting a picture. She didn't want to interrupt; she loved watching him concentrate and put so much effort into each stroke of the brush. She could never put that much into anything. Whenever she did, it always got taken away from her. Then she sneezed, causing him to turn around and look at the intruder.  
  
"Bless you, Little Fella." Josh said as he found the person familiar.  
  
"Thanks. I love the painting," she said, avoiding what she was really here for. "How can you possibly. . ." she was cut off by the strange sense that something was wrong. Looking around, she continued, "How can you put such energy and love into something? It's amazing. If I put that much into a picture, it would probably end up being stolen or lost or something."  
  
"Little Fella, what wrong?" Josh sensed something as she looked into her eyes.  
  
Max laughed. He always knows. She started her story.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Alec heard Max start, "Okay, there was something I wanted to talk to you about . . . but you can't tell ANYONE. Especially Alec."  
  
Why not? Why can't he tell me? "What?" he whispered under his breath. Then he remembered her hearing. Shit.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
"Hold on, I think I heard something," Max said suspiciously. She walked to the door without a sound. She opened it, looking around. Then she saw two people walking down the street, talking and laughing. I swear, I thought it sounded familiar . . . She didn't realize that Alec was hiding behind the door, so she shut it.  
  
"Okay, so last night, something really weird happened. I was dreaming..." The dream came back to her, flashing in her mind. She couldn't tell him. Not now, but definitely later. "...And when I woke up, my barcode started throbbing. I touched it, but that only made it worse. It only stopped when I took a cold shower."  
  
&&&&&&  
  
So? Why can't he tell me that? Is that so terrible? Or... Alec's mind ran with thousands of ideas, all pulsing through his brain. Wait...that sounded like a familiar experience. Hmmm...but what was she dreaming about?  
  
He had to do something. He did the first thing that came to his mind. He knocked on the door. Damn...that was stupid. Too late now...  
  
Josh looked surprised as he answered the door. So did Max. So did Alec. Max blushed furiously, then tried to thoroughly engross herself in the fridge.  
  
"Come in, Alec!" Josh sounded cheerful as usual, so he stepped inside.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" which was a question he knew the answer to, but asked anyway.  
  
"No. I was just leaving." Max took her head out of the freezer. "I'll talk to you later, Big Fella?"  
  
"Yes, later." Josh replied, half-understanding, half-confused. He watched Max grab her coat and leave. He shut the door. "So, what Medium Fella want?"  
  
"Well, the other night, I had this dream..." He started into the details. After he finished, he left out the part about his barcode.  
  
Josh was amused. "Medium Fella and Little Fella gettin' busy? Hmmm..."  
  
"So, what does it mean?" He was surprised that Josh didn't tell him right away. He gave him a few minutes to think.  
  
"Alec likes Max." he stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, we're really becoming friends now that..."  
  
"No, Alec more than likes Max." again with a serene look and a tiny smile.  
  
Well...uh...I can't really object to that fact, can I?  
  
"Umm...but how do I stop the dreams?" he said, trying not to let on that he found them amusing. They did scare him a bit though. Max would kick his ass if she found out that he had the dreams and extra hard if she found out that he thought they were a little fun.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Max jumped on her Ninja and revved up the engine. I KNEW something was wrong...how much of that did he hear? Thank God I didn't go into my dream... Still, that thought didn't comfort her. She was still contemplating the encounter as she sped into the darkness.  
  
&&&&&&


	3. I Need You

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm thinking of going with one of the ideas. Thanks, ting and all of my reviewers! I promise, the plot is here!  
  
This is my version of the whole runes thing. Whoops! I gave part of it away. My bad.

&&&&&&  
  
Jam Pony was incredibly awkward for Max. Running into Alec was what she dreaded most. She didn't see him when she walked into the small business, half an hour late. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood though- even Normal was smiling.  
  
"Hello, Missy Miss! How are you? Want a package? No, not today!" Normal greeted her with an enormous smile and a cheery tone. Max was pleased to not hear a single "bip" or a comment on how late she was. _He must have gotten laid._ She looked around more carefully at the place. The walls were painted over with a new coat, as were the lockers. The floor was so shiny; Max could see her reflection. The room seemed to beam as much as her boss. Scary.  
  
"Hey Normal! What happened? Did 'golden boy' give you a kiss or something?" Max said skeptically, but she still enjoyed the atmosphere. She was most shocked at what came out of Normal. He laughed.  
  
"Max, that's a good one! No, but it's a shame! I could only wish, but what happened was that a very satisfied customer gave an anonymous donation! Who knows why, but who cares? It did have a note that said something the lines of 'To my Jam Pony associates who do such great service.' I'm so proud of everyone! I'm going to give you all a day off!" Normal was the happiest person in the world, and Max was a bit worried. She slipped off and decided to start her day off right then. Hopping on her Ninja, she sped over to her favorite place.  
  
_He's gotta see this new boyfriend more often.  
_  
&&&&&&  
  
After hearing about his day off, Alec decided to pay a visit to Terminal City. Stepping into headquarters, he greeted his friends. _I guess Normal's cheery mood is contagious.  
_  
"Hey, Alec. Have you seen Max?" Dix questioned. This broke his caught-on cheeriness into reality.  
  
"No, why? She hasn't stopped in?" He asked, his wild grin missing from his face. After work, Max always visited TC. What was up?  
  
"Nope. We had some plans to discuss with her, too. Was she not at Jam Pony?" Concern in Dix's voice was a bit upsetting to Alec.  
  
"No, we had a day off. That's why I'm here. I'll go find her, though. If it's important." He knew she did not want to talk to him. It was obvious when she left Joshua's apartment early. Why, he wasn't so sure. That's why he had added the 'if it's important' part. Unfortunately, it was important, so he left TC to find Max. Fortunately, he already knew where she was.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Max sat at the top of the space needle, dreaming and wishing and thinking while looking over her home. She supposed it would be her home for quite a while now. Seattle was a good enough place to live. She was happy having her friend there. Original Cindy had been at Jam Pony when she heard about the day off. She smiled to herself as she remembered her friend's shocked face. She had other friends, too. Sketchy who, when sober, was a good guy to talk to and joke with. She had the T.C. gang. Well, more like the T.C. neighborhood. The thought of TC always put one particular and gorgeous face into her head....  
  
Alec. Things always came to Alec. When she was disappointed, mad, or self- conscious or when every emotion was filling her genetically enhanced mind, Alec was there. She was either telling him about it or telling someone about him. It was like that saying, 'All roads lead to Rome.' Or was that home? Who cared? She smiled when she heard herself whisper almost inaudibly for her extra sensitive ears, "All roads lead to Alec." _Why did I just smile???  
_  
&&&&&&  
  
Alec strained to hear what she had whispered to herself and smiled as he could (only) make out the word "Alec." _Why did I just smile??? Oh right, because you've only have had feelings for her since the day you met her, idiot. How could you forget?_  
  
"Heya, Maxie! Talking to yourself, or is that you invisible friend?" He shot her one of his trademark grins as she turned around. He was the one who said the first words between them since last night. Normally they would have had a silence as long as one night even when things weren't awkward, but this time, it seemed like he was the first to talk in twenty years. But it didn't seem like it took twenty years for Max to reply.  
  
"Yep, meet Bob, the invisible X5 that only I can see. Oh, and he's coming to kick your ass, just to let you know." She rolled her eyes and turned back around. Alec could sense she didn't want to talk to him now, so he pressed her a bit more. A pissed Max was more amusing than a silent Max.  
  
"Hi Bob! I'm Alec, you've probably heard about me, or my ass, from Max." playing along with her comeback. She didn't say anything, but he could hear her smile as a quiet laugh escaped her mouth, which quickly she turned into a fake cough. He moved to sit beside her and touched her shoulder. He felt her shiver, although from the cold (she was wearing short sleeves, but X5's don't get cold easily so you know that wasn't it) or from his touch, he wasn't 100% sure. Noticing her short sleeves, he noticed something right under them.  
  
"Max!? When did you get a tattoo? What does it say? Why didn't you take me?" the questions ran out of his mouth as if they had an X5's blurring legs. He looked into her deep brown eyes, only to receive a confused expression and a "What tattoo?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Maxie! I can see it on your arm. Why are you denying it? Does it mean ' Alec's the hottest guy on earth' in some foreign language?" Alec knew full well that is wasn't just some foreign language. He was trained to be fluent is almost all of them. He loved to tease her and one tiny part of him wished she would say yes. Well, more than a tiny part of him actually. He pointed to the symbols on her arm. As she turned her arm, he could see more of the strange symbols showing themselves and darkening when he touched her. Odd.  
  
"Oh my...we...I...Alec, help!" Max squirmed to see more of the mysterious markings all over her body. "I can...feel them...pulse..." She looked into his eyes. "Take me to TC. Please Alec? I need you."  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Don't forget that pretty little button down there that would make my day... Thanks again! 


	4. Awkward

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! You're awesome and you guys are what make me continue this story. And one HUGH special thanks to cloudburst! You really know how to raise a girl's self esteem!! You rock! I'm dedicating this chapter to you! I hope it's as good as the others. Thanks again you wonderful people you!!! And is this enough plot? Or do we need more of this odd "plot" concept? ; )  
  
*********************************************************  
  
When the one you love says she needs you, you don't generally turn her down. And neither did Alec. He grabbed her hand and led her down the spiraling stairs. His heart was pulsing probably as faster than Max's new body art. *She needs me. For now. But she didn't say 'Take me to Logan,' she asked ME. She would have asked him if he were here.ALEC! Shut up! You need to stay focused on the task at hand. Stay focused on Max. As if it were hard. *  
  
When they got back to their bikes, Alec walked over to his and mounted it. Looking over at Max, he could tell she was nervous. She didn't go to her bike, but instead looked at Alec. He knew she wanted to ride with him; he had ten years up on her for building that blank expression. Only question was, which bike to take?  
  
"Mine's faster." Max broke the silence. *How did she know what I was thinking? *  
  
"Okay." Alec got off his own bike, knowing he could come back for it later and hoping no one else would. He knew she would never let him drive her 'baby' unless it was an emergency. He whispered under his breath, "On my honor, I will try to serve Max and my country, and care for her baby at all times." Max gave a slight smile as both transgenics pulled themselves onto the bike. Alec felt a shiver up his spine as Max tightly wrapped her arms around his waist. He started up the engine and zoomed into the city. And Max was right; her motorcycle was faster, but Alec didn't notice due to the position they were in.  
  
When they reached Terminal City, Alec was a bit shaky, but he blew it off and stepped into headquarters for the second time.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Confused was Max's emotion of the day. Confused about work, confused about Alec (and Logan, **A/N: but since he's not NEARLY as hot as Alec, okay, he's just not hot at all, and this is a MA fic, I won't bother him**) and confused about what was all over her body. Had someone poisoned her? Why were the marks THROBBING??? Confusion was also what Max was met with in HQ, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
Mole's cigar dropped out his mouth he was so shocked by the appearance. Although not as obvious, the others in the room were just as surprised. Mole (after retrieving his trusty Cuban) broke the silence with a "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"I. I don't know. I was talking . . . with Alec . . .." She looked deep into Alec's eyes, then away quickly. *Even when I look at him it gets worse. What the hell? * "They just appeared. Then they started pulsing. . " * . . . When Alec touched me . . . * "It doesn't hurt. it's just freaking me out."  
  
Just then, Joshua walked into the room. Only one word came out of his mouth as he viewed the mysterious signs. "Sandeman."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*How did I POSSIBLY get stuck doing this? This is complete torture! I hope Max doesn't mind. * Alec had gotten stuck finding every single one of the runes on Max's body. She was only wearing a sports bra and shorts. Short shorts. This affected Alec's thoughts and you could describe how he was feeling with two adjectives: awkward and lucky. Neither of the X5s could you tell, but there was a reason Alec was chosen. It was apparent to everyone but four, those who didn't want to admit it (aka Max, Alec and Logan) and those who were too drunk to notice (aka Sketchy). Max had said she had looked partially and there were two he couldn't think about finding or "I will make some freaky markings all over your pretty-boy face." To which he had replied, "I'm glad you think my face is pretty, Maxie, but I'm sure your lipstick would wash off." Max had muttered something like "In your dreams, asshole." Making Alec smirk, but also uncomfortable. It was in his dreams. And hers, too.  
  
"Okay, I think I'm done. Want me to double check?" He had meant it seriously, with caring in his eyes, but on autopilot a smirk slipped into his face.  
  
"Well, I think you missed about three. Two of which would be very awkward for . . . . us." Us. What had she meant by that? Women. So confusing. (Not like guys make anymore sense. AN: I'm a girl, but that 'women' comment was too Alec to pass up)  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*Us? What? Am I turning into some romantic mush-ball? No, Max, you should have him look. He's the one with extra training, plus I don't want to show him my weakness. This isn't Manticore! What am I saying? You're thinking, stupid! Hey! This is MY mind! Butt out! Jeez! I must be going crazy! My head is fighting itself! * Max came out of the little battle by having Alec's hand wave in front of her face. * Even his HANDS are nice.Damn it! *  
  
"Maxie, I'm gonna go, okay? If you're sure they'd be awkward, then you can find 'em. I . . . I . . .I'll go visit HQ." * Did Alec just . . . stutter? *  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*Did I just stutter? * Alec quickly blurred out of the room, only to run into Joshua.  
  
"Hey, Josh, what's up?"  
  
"Little Fella in a jam. Medium Fella and Terminal City going to help. That's the plan."  
  
"What do you mean, Josh?"  
  
"Crazy marks mean something. Sandeman needs to be found. Sandeman still lost. And. . . ."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
AN: Oh, aren't I evil? No, I just need ideas! Got one? Press my favorite button! Did you hate the notes in the middle of the story? See previous comment. Ditto if you think it sucked! Make my day and review away!! 


	5. Questions

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a long while. Been kinda busy writing a bunch of new ideas and reading all of yours. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers who don't want to hurt me!  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Alec quickly blurred out of the room, only to run into Joshua.  
  
"Hey, Josh, what's up?"  
  
"Little Fella in a jam. Medium Fella and Terminal City going to help. That's the plan."  
  
"What do you mean, Josh?"  
  
"Crazy marks mean something. Sandeman needs to be found. Sandeman still lost. And. . . We need to find protector. Little Fella body say about protector. HQ need Alec. Go."  
  
"Protector? What? Fine. I don't think Maxie will like this protector business, but fine, I will go." Alec slowly wandered in the general direction of HQ, trying not to think of that one word and who had said it. "Us? US? Us..? It's just US, baby. It. . ." Alec was caught, making faces and trying out the word to hopefully figure out what Max had meant, by a blonde X6. He shrank away as he heard her snicker and decided this would be a good time to go to headquarters.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Joshua knocked on Max's door. "Max? Is Joshua."  
  
"Hey Big Fella. Come in, I'll be out in a second." She called as she rushed around trying to find more decent clothes. She settled on black jeans and a red turtleneck and coolly walked out to meet her visitor.  
  
"What's up?" she looked at the worried dog man on her couch with concern.  
  
"Little Fella need help. Must mind Maxie protector."  
  
"No, Josh. I can take care of myself; I don't need someone to protect me. And did you just call me Maxie?"  
  
"Yes. Alec does, so Josh does. And Little Fella NEED protector, arm says." Max gasped. They had figured out some of her runes?  
  
"Come on, Josh. We got to get to HQ."  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Alec looked puzzled when he walked into headquarters. *Why is every single X5 male in headquarters??? * "MOLE?! What on earth is going on?"  
  
The reptilian man turned around coolly and said one word, "Max."  
  
"Why does Max want every X5 male in HQ?"  
  
"She doesn't, but her body does."  
  
"SHE'S IN HEAT???"  
  
"No, dumbass." and mumbled, "if she was, you certainly wouldn't be here now." A glare from Alec made him clear his throat and start again. "The runes. They say her protector is one of her kind; a male and we need to find out whom. We got Josh to go get the both of you. You need to help us judge who is the protector. After all, you know her just as well as the rest of us."  
  
"What about Cindy? She knows Max better than I do." At that, OC walked in.  
  
"Damn straight. My boo needs at least one person with good taste up in here." Everyone looked at OC. "What, can't a girl get some respect?"  
  
***********************************************************  
  
*Whoa. Why are so many X5 males in HQ? And do I hear . . .? * "CINDY!!!!" Max gave her best boo a hug. "Boo, what are you doing here? And what is with all these guys?"  
  
"I'm here to help your body pick one out."  
  
"Wait, what was that? Am I in heat or something???"  
  
"See! I am NOT the only one to think that!" Alec finally spoke up. "Sorry," he mumbled after getting a weird look from Max and OC.  
  
"Max runes want protector. TC find protector."  
  
"Me, Dog man, Mole and Ya boy here are gonna help ya pick one out. So, lets get this thing started. Slimy, do the honors."  
  
Mole stood up on one of the desks in HQ and tried to gain the attention of the room. "Hey! HEY! We are going to run a series of trials in order to find Max's selected protector. You will get a number and we will begin testing and questioning tomorrow. Got it? Good."  
  
Everyone started to file out of HQ. When only the 'judges' and Max were left, the expected tantrum began.  
  
"Who said this would be okay with me? WHO? Why wasn't I informed about the whole thing? What made you possibly believe that I would agree to anything like this? Why didn't I know you had decoded some of these things?" Everyone rolled their eyes. Only one person was brave enough to approach the angry X.  
  
"Look, Max, we're trying to help you here. I suggest that you shut up and help us figure out your little symbols." To everyone's surprise, she listened to Alec.  
  
"Sorry. Well, while I'm here, what do we know about these?" Max looked around at the astounded faces. "What?"  
  
"Oh! Umm . . .that's all we know so far. Yeah." Mole said, making a quick recovery.  
  
"Let me know about any updates. Right now, I'm gonna kick it with my boo." Both girls walked off farther into the toxic city to catch up on lost gossip and stories of OC's latest lickity boo.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
AN: I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF IDEAS FOR TESTS QUESTIONS AND TRIALS!!!! HELP!! Thank you! 


	6. Plans and Odd Behavior

A/N: Hey! This chapter is dedicated to GameGirl452. I truly couldn't do this chapter with out your ideas and suggestions. I'm going to put some of them to use right now! So everybody, give her a very big. "THANK YOU!!" Also thanks to Jen Drake and ringo-gurl07, your ideas are going into use. ;)  
  
********************************  
  
"Ummm.Alec."  
  
"I'd have to say Alec."  
  
"Alec, of course. Like, DUH!" (That got more than one person to roll their eyes.)  
  
"Alec."  
  
"Alec."  
  
"Alec, my man!"  
  
"Alec would be my choice."  
  
"Definitely Alec."  
  
"Alec would most likely be the best protector for Max in my opinion."  
  
"Well," Dix sighed, "we certainly have a lot of different answers for, 'who do you think should be Max's protector?' Great idea, Mole."  
  
"I though it would help."  
  
"Well, we can't tell hot boy or my boo about these . . .results." OC broke in. "It wasn't a bad idea, it just didn't work, along with the rest of the questions. I gotta say though, There are about ten males that I REFUSE to let even TOUCH my boo." Cindy put a stack of papers in the trash and all four of the 'judges' sighed.  
  
"Joshua thinks Alec as protector. That's the plan. Max and Alec gettin busy."  
  
"Fool, don't you be saying that! Cindy would have heard. Don't make her put the smack-down on your . . .tail."  
  
"Cindy, Joshua see Alec stare. Alec good protector. Strong. More than likes Little Fella."  
  
"Yeah, I see it too suga. But neither of them would agree to it."  
  
"Joshua have a plan."  
  
"Okay Josh how is this gonna happen? We've got to make this quick incase either of them come." Mole said quietly. Neither of them could hear this conversation, or the whole thing would be ruined.  
  
"We have to have Alec, ya know, show them how it's done. He has to participate. Then, FINALLY my boo will see what we see. Or at least come close."  
  
"Joshua know Alec will fight for Max." Everyone looked confused.  
  
"Alec tell Joshua about dream. Many same dream." OC was starting to get an idea.  
  
"Boo, what was hot boy's dream about?"  
  
"Max and Alec gettin' busy. Alec in Max apartment, and don't want drink."  
  
"Oh, my. Boo, they have it worse than I thought. We got to get 'em together. They've been having the same dream. He has to be the one."  
********************************  
  
Max woke up in a sweat. The words 'Not to drink' said in his extremely sexy *NO! NOT SEXY! Liar! Now that I think about it, he is rather . . .MAX! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! Why? What is so wrong? OH CRAP! * "I'm . . . I'm in heat?!" *Wait, you should be sure. YEAH, SMART; GO FIND A GUY TO BANG 'JUST IN CASE.' PUH-LEASE! But I might not be . . . YOU WERE DREAMING OF ALEC! I've been doing that for longer than my heat lasts. Wait . . . YES, GO CHECK FOR HEAT SYMTOMS!!! * Max ran out of the apartment before the inner battle could continue. It was driving her crazy. She quickly went looking for any male possible.  
  
Biggs, minding his own business and returning from questioning, was unaware of the situations at hand. As he turned the corner, he smacked into a very frazzled Max.  
  
"Sorry Max."  
  
"It's okay . . . hey Biggs?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do I smell?" *Great Maxie, the subtle approach was really the way to go. *  
  
Biggs was clearly not sure how to answer this, and his eyes widened and his mouth hung open. "Umm . . .what?"  
  
*Okay, not feeling very attracted to him. That's good. But he thinks I'm insane. That's bad. Smooth as usual. * "Okay, you're not going to have to answer that. And this never happened."  
  
Max ran off, leaving a VERY confused Biggs and went to find the only person who could possibly make sense of this. Then she stopped dead in her tracks. *What do I do, come out and say, 'Alec, please kiss me so I can figure out if I'm attracted to you or if I'm in heat?' Not gonna work. * She turned around, smacking once again into a still startled Biggs.  
  
"Sorry again!!" Max called as she blurred back to her apartment to wait for Cindy.  
  
********************************  
  
A knock on the door woke Alec out of his dream that he was becoming very familiar with. He trudged over to the door, still in his boxers. Yawning he opened it to reveal a flustered Biggs.  
  
"What now Biggs? I was having a very nice dream."  
  
"Umm . . .why weren't you at questioning?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a judge. Is that all?"  
  
"Judge? Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes, I'm serious. I SERIOUSLY want to go back to bed."  
  
"But you should be part of this whole thing. I mean you and Max . . ." Biggs wasn't sure how to continue. He knew Alec had a thing for Max and didn't get the point of this whole episode. It was useless. Everyone who was around him knew there was something between the two of them. Then something clicked in his mind. It hadn't occurred to him that neither one of the stubborn transgenics would agree to that arrangement. Biggs had to visit TC.  
  
"Speaking of Max, have you seen her?" 'This never happened.'  
  
"Yeah. Acting odd though." Smart, go against a ladies word.  
  
"What do you mean?" Alec was suddenly awake. Biggs had proved his theory.  
  
"Asked me strange questions, things like that. Smacked into me twice. Didn't seem to pay a whole lot of attention. Why?" Biggs was met with silence. Alec didn't know why.  
  
"What did she ask you?"  
  
"Err . . .I'm not sure if I should . . ." The phrase 'this never happened,' repeated in his mind.  
  
Alec couldn't take it any more. He picked Biggs up by the collar and asked, "What did she ask you?"  
  
"She wanted to know if she smelled." An odd look overcame Alec and he dropped Biggs . . .a bit to harshly. Biggs hit the ground with a large thud. Alec was wondering what the hell she had meant by that.  
  
"Then she told me that it never happened."  
  
"Then why did you tell me?"  
  
"Because you wanted to know."  
  
"You betrayed her." Biggs simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"I think you should participate in the whole protector thing. I mean, you're overprotective enough for the job." This thought hit Alec a bit too close to home. He had been thinking of a way to show Max that he should be her protector. He had been thinking of a way to show her he cared for a while. But he still hadn't come up with anything. Biggs was his best friend after all, and he should be willing to help.  
  
"Biggs, I don't know where to start. Well,"  
  
"You are madly in love with Max and think you should participate in the contest but also want to help get rid of possibilities and you are torn between competing and judging. And you want my help planning to show her you care."  
  
Alec was dumbfounded. "Ye . . .yeah. How did you. . .?"  
  
"I just know you. Plus you seemed very concerned about Max." Great. He was easy to read.  
  
"And yes, I will help you."  
  
"I think I need to lie down. I mean, Max being able to read some of my thought is bad enough, but TWO people. . . I don't know if I can handle this with out a drink and some sleep." Alec mumbled shuffling towards the bedroom. "Thanks again buddy."  
  
"No problem."  
  
******************************** 


	7. Not Until

Cindy finally entered the apartment truly satisfied at the night's plans.  
  
"Hey boo. What's wrong?"  
  
Max couldn't help but meet Cindy's eyes. "I'm in heat."  
  
"Oh suga we gotta get you outta here." Cindy turned to get some things, but Max grabbed her arm transgenically fast.  
  
"No need." When Cindy gave her the 'no bullshit' look, Max simply sighed and began to explain the situation to her best ability. "I'm not just looking for any male body I can get my hands on."  
  
"Transgens only?"  
  
"Not quite . . ."  
  
"There's one in particular that you feelin' hot for?" Silence answered her question and she continued. "Lemme guess. It's the boy of your dreams, literally."  
  
"You don't have to make it sound so pathetic, but yes, that's a way of putting it."  
  
"If Cindy has her calculations right, and she don't often miss Boo, she would say you're in love with our boy in golden armor."  
  
"But I was in love with Logan and it never felt like this."  
  
"You sure it was true love you was feelin'? 'Cuz Cindy thinks it was more of a summer fling than a romance novel."  
  
"Okay, so yes I'm completely, head-over-heels, gone-insane-and-can't-live- without-him in love. But how the hell do you tell someone like him that way without him laughing in my face and blackmailing me for the rest of eternity? I need a plan."  
  
"Suga, I think I just might have one."  
  
********************************  
  
Mole attempted to quiet down the crowded room, cigar in hand. "Okay, settle down. Our maid of honor will be here shortly. Then everything will begin to . . . .Oh thank god you're here." All eyes turned to the petite brunette who had just shakily entered the room.  
  
"I'll talk to you later about insurance for this job. I swear, I was attacked five times, constantly bugged out of my mind and THIS CLOSE to being killed!" Max simply smirked and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey guys." Max winked suggestively to the massive group of testosterone. "Want to get started?"  
  
"YES!!!!!" the answer blasted through the room, most likely making all the way to the Seattle city limits.  
  
"Okay, what's first?" Max had become a whole lot more confident since Alec had last seen her. He woke up from his mindless gawking when she posed the question.  
  
"Umm . . . I get to choose?" Alec swallowed hard. When he thought about it, he wasn't quite sure why, but knowing she trusted him with something like this unconsciously made him happy.  
  
"Alright. Since SOMEBODY doesn't "do" guns, we should have target practice. Then, as a finishing activity, we could play a good ol' game of Manticore's Search and Retrieve."  
  
Alec grinned. He knew he was the best at these tasks out of anyone at Manticore. Beating their asses should be easy enough. Unfortunately for some, they were unaware of this fact and thought they had a chance. Alec couldn't help but snort loudly at that thought. Thankfully, most of the room was male and had their eyes on Max anyway. Max DID notice, but she simply shot him a 'very smooth, pretty boy' grin. He could feel they slight heat of embarrassment seep onto his face. He pushed the unwanted emotion away with a devil-may-care smirk.  
  
"So, if you would like to accompany me and the little lady down to the training . . ."  
  
"I am NOT little!" Max said indignantly, folding her arms across her chest. A fury twinkled threateningly in her eye. Alec dodged the swipe not a moment too soon.  
  
"See you all down there!" He managed to call as Max chased him down the corridor.  
  
Everyone left behind sighed and rolled their eyes. They all knew (okay, most of them knew) this whole practice was completely useless. There were only two reasons they stuck around; either they still had a slight feeling of hope (stupidly) and wanted a chance with Max or they knew Alec and Max were WAY too stubborn to get together themselves and would get their asses kicked if they didn't participate.  
  
The herd of males began to migrate down to the training room. They bustled into the room where they found the two transgenics in the middle of an intense battle. Some would refer to the vicious, terrifying activity as a tickle war. Eyes widened at the giggling Max under Alec's wrath.  
  
They froze. "Okay . . .glad you're all here." Alec continued on with his speech as if nothing had happened.  
  
Training commenced, and after about an hour, the judges examined the results.  
  
"Tsk, tsk. Here we are, bred to do this sort of thing, and no one made 100% of their shots." Alec, still staring at the assortment of bullets and targets, lazily fired six shots of his gun into the bull's-eye of an empty target.  
  
Max gaped at the fact that all six had landed on the target in the exact same place. Without looking.  
  
Seeing her gaze, Alec just shrugged while mentally marking: Alec – 1 Competitors – 0.  
  
Just wait until Search and Retrieve. Just you wait.  
  
********************************  
  
That evening, the guys, the judges and Max had all gathered in the empty – well, mostly empty . . . it still had a lot of trash and toxins – lot. It was perfect for their mission. Find something extremely important to Max and bring it back to her.  
  
The 'extremely important to Max' was the part that would trip up almost everyone else up. Alec had ravaged Max's room while she was gone to find both useless and important items for the exercise. He had passed them off to Dix, who hid them. Hiding them himself would be far too easy and would give him an unequal chance to win (like he didn't have one already). Wasn't he brilliant?  
  
"Rules: Each team will get a set of Max's items." He glanced at Max to find her turning a shade of red, mouth hanging open. She looked cute when she was very, very shocked and embarrassed. "Each time a team loses, they will be taken out of the game. Eventually, there will only be two people. Max will decide the prize for the winning man." He shot her a wink.  
  
"Oh, and two last things. Your team cannot bring back an item that Max would deem unimportant or replaceable. If she decides to, she can veto your choice and make you get another item. Lastly, I will be participating. Good luck!" Everyone was stunned. Max was still shocked he had gone into her apartment and taken her stuff – not to mention she had to choose a prize. Every male on the field was nervous – and praying– they got Alec on their team. They wanted to both show him up (an extremely rare occurrence) but knew they wouldn't come close without him.  
  
Both teams grabbed their paintball guns someone had managed to get a hold of and headed out onto the field.  
  
Max nervously paced around and around as she watched the fierce battle. What had Alec gotten from her room? Just what was he going to bring back? What if he didn't win? Max left the last question unanswered, not wanting to even think about that possibility now that she had chosen a prize.  
  
One by one, each team was eliminated until there were only four competitors left – Alec, Biggs, Tyler (817, a nice guy who was becoming friends with Max) and Zep (567, one of Biggs' friends who had a thing for heavy metal). Alec and Biggs were teamed up (surprise surprise) and Tyler and Zep were paired. All of them were extremely good at the task and had outlasted all 187 other males.  
  
Max stood by her huge pile of objects. Some were useless or replaceable: hairdryer, keys to OC's apartment, anything Logan had touched, etc. But Alec had picked out some things that were vital to her: tryptophan, pictures of OC, Zack's address, and things of the like. She surveyed the playing field with a watchful eye, looking for any slight movement or indication of action. She saw nothing. She heard nothing. It seemed nothing would ever happen, but all of a sudden there was a loud revving of an engine.  
  
Max gaped at Alec, who rode her beloved and previously abandoned Ninja. Max felt a grin break through her usual mask, shattering it completely. She could feel salty tears well up in her eyes, blurring her vision of the miracle. She could only laugh at her reaction, feeling a bit silly. But she didn't care. As soon as Alec approached with the bike, Max threw her arms around him in a huge hug. Several tears managed to escape and blended themselves with the material of Alec's shirt. Max knew everyone was staring at her, but it didn't matter. She wouldn't let go, not until he knew how big this was to her. Not until he knew how much he had done for her. Not until he knew she loved him.  
  
***********  
  
Author's Note: Apologies for having to wait so long! My life's been very busy lately, but here's an extra long chapter for you all! ;)  
  
Thanks to all who stuck with me (and those who poked and prodded me to finish this.) Update coming soon! 


	8. Shocking Images

Alec, after several minutes, looked down at Max. He could feel her tears drying into his shirt and her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. _Okay. Awkward. Nice, but awkward.  
_  
"Umm, Max? You okay?" Alec was used to having girls grab onto him and not let go. But Max was no 'girl.' In fact, she was better than any girl who was like that. She didn't drool over him or seem even remotely interested. For that, he was not only intrigued but also impressed. It must have taken a lot of will power.  
  
Max seemed to get the hint that it was a bit awkward for her life-sized teddy bear. _So much for letting him know I love him._ Trying to conceal the rosy red color that had blossomed on her cheeks, she said, "Oh, yeah. What am I doing?" and she glided over to her motorbike, kissing it and hugging it like a long lost friend.  
  
Alec let out a small sigh of relief. As much as he loved Max, he was too sure that she didn't feel the same. He couldn't just be rejected in front of every X5 in TC. How humiliating would that be? But he couldn't help but smile, thinking of how right it felt to have her arms around him. And he was sure slipping his hands around her waist would have felt right, too. The list could go on and on.  
  
Everyone just continued staring at the pair of leaders. It was a bit unnerving.  
  
"Alright guys. I think that's enough for tonight. And you'll still get your chance tomorrow!" Alec said to the herd of X5's surrounding them, intent on their every word. After a minute of realizing that the group wouldn't fray, Alec quickly thought of an idea to get them moving.  
  
"Hey guys! I'll race ya to HQ!" The blond leader called. Soon, the large mass of testosterone began to migrate into the building. Thankfully, no one noticed Alec blurring around and changing his direction. When he reached Max, she was still busy clutching her bike. She looked up at him, and a nervous grin spread across her face.  
  
"Bob says thanks." Max had a dark gleam in her eye. She got up and walked up to him with an air of fiery sensuality around her. Alec smirked at her, semi-nervously looking her up and down.  
  
"So, Maxie, do I get my prize now?" Alec drawled, the small smirk growing at a rapid rate. Max paused from walking around the gorgeous blond and stopped right in front of him. She leaned closer and closer to him, her warm breath blowing on his neck. She reached one arm around him and slipped something into his back pocket.  
  
"Maybe," she whispered into his ear. The air tickled him, sending shivers down his back.  
  
Finally, Max leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks again," was all she said before donning her bike and revving the engine. She winked at him before driving off into the distance.  
  
After a minute, Alec woke up from his daze and reached into his back pocket for what she had given him. He stared down in shock while anger began to pulse through him.  
  
"Three bucks?! That's all I get?" he shouted into the evening. And suddenly he chuckled, shaking his head and muttering, "Maxie, Maxie, Maxie. I'm gonna get you good." And with one last look at the colorful sunset, he started into the building already planning his next move.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Max hugged her knees, staring down at all the people. The Seattle skyline looked gorgeous with the backdrop of a vibrant sunset filled with oranges, pinks, purples and blues. Suddenly her thoughts were filled with something else gorgeous. Someone gorgeous. Someone who wasn't thirsty and he sure as hell did something about it.   
  
As she thought and dreamed, small marking appeared on her legs. They tried to convey a message that they didn't know she couldn't decode. They tried to tell her something she needed to know. They blackened at every thought of his face. They darkened at every wistful sigh. They pressed on, hoping she would finally understand their meaning, yearning for her to find what she needed. Help.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
The next morning, everyone arrived at HQ, not quite ready for another day but willing to continue anyways. Everyone moaned as Max walked in with a nice, warm coffee. The scent of the drink carried through the room and got everyone's attention, which was its purpose. Well, next to teasing everyone while she took slow, affectionate sips. There were a few pluses to being a hot cat burglar in Seattle. Not only can you steal coffee, you can steal attention.  
  
"Morning, gentlemen. Alec, how are we starting off today?" Max asked in a sweet voice and batting her eyelashes.  
  
Alec arched a brow at the sugar in her voice but didn't question it; Happy Max was weird, but at least she wasn't violent.  
  
"Umm... I'm thinking defense to start off with then some endurance. I mean, a protector has to learn to put up with you first." Alec flashed a grin and batted his eyelashes right back. Uh oh. That wasn't gonna earn him any points. But then again, three bucks wasn't going to buy any either. He figured they were even.  
  
Max, Mole and the rest of the crowd of transgens stared at their leader, mouths open in shock and brows knitted in fear. Mole even dropped his cigar. Alec had just batted his eyelashes. Like a demented cow with a fly in his eye trying to pick up girls.   
  
OC was the first of the bunch to regain sanity and simple said, "Boy, neva put Original Cindy through something that scary again! That is not a good look for a man!" Then she began to mumble on about 'good thing I switched sides,' and 'women- I love 'em but they got the damn weirdest tastes.'  
  
People began to return from their stupors and clear their throats. Everyone except Max. She was still frightened; it's not everyday that the man you just realized you love looks like... that. And let me tell you, if it was everyday, the women of the world would be afraid. Very afraid. That, and Original would be in heaven.  
  
"Umm... so... off to the field everyone!" Alec tried his hardest to pretend it didn't happen. And so did everyone else.  
  
The group of males once again barreled down to the field, ready to win the position of Max's protector. Finally, Max took the hint and tried her hardest to get the image of Alec out of her head. If not for Manticore's constant driving of even worse pictures into her mind, she was pretty sure that she would have been permanently scarred.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
Alec, after debriefing everyone on their current task, still felt bad about the previous incident. And, since he was going first in this particular contest, he found his opportunity to make it better. _I guess I just have to remind Max how manly and hot I can be._  
  
He slowly shed his jacket and shirt and stood next to Max, ready for the exercise to begin.  
  
"Ready, Max?" He asked. Max only stared, admiring the golden skin of his thoroughly muscled chest. She looked him up and down, smiling at him. She enjoyed this. The image she had burned into her mind was then replaced by the glorious image of Alec in jeans. Yup, this would be fun. Very, very, very fun.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
A/N: Yes, I realize that this story hasn't been updated in...forever. BUT thanks for you guys that kept reminding me. I hope you enjoyed it and yes, more chapters will come more quickly. You don't think I would leave you hanging with a shirtless Alec, do you? Oh, and you can give a big thank you to alecsgirl for that great mental image. AND if you want to see him with out a shirt, I have a book cover for this fic made by the sweet EMI. You can find it at nunswithpens (dot) hyperboards(dot)com. Look at artwork, then 'Book Cover's anyone?' It's on the second page. I'll get the direct link up soon. Thanks for sticking with me!!! 


	9. Missions, Battles and Chocolate Cake

&&&&&&  
  
All of a sudden, everyone got into fighting stance. All three X6's and two X5's faced Max and Alec, surrounding them. Then the surrounding circle began to converge.  
  
Alec's mission: to defend Max and, what ever happens, not let her take a single hit.  
  
Max's mission: to glance over at Alec's amazing body with out him, or anyone else, noticing.  
  
Max's mission was infinitely easier and more enjoyable. Well, maybe 'easier' wasn't the word for it. It was extremely difficult not to drool. But more enjoyable was a definite yes.  
  
Alec began with a roundhouse kick to the first X5 in front of him. She was knocked right off her feet, but gracefully landed with a flip. And so it began. There was a flurry of limbs moving around Max, which was a completely disconcerting sight. But when one of said limbs was rushing towards her, she ducked to avoid it and began to fight her own battle.  
  
After knocking two X6's together and handily rendering them unconscious, Alec looked around for the damsel he was supposedly defending. After knocking out a X5 with one might punch to the head, he spotted a blur of brown locks taking out her anger on a determined X5. _Max..._  
  
Alec sighed before jumping into the contest.  
  
"Max, don't get your ego all deflated, but I'm not supposed to let you take a single hit. Hate the game, not the player." Alec said quickly as he danced away from the defender, distracting him away from the precious brunette. But the brunette didn't lash out. She didn't get angry. She didn't say anything. She was a bit busy drooling of the picture of perfectly sculpted golden skin flexing and stretching in front of her. The whole scene seemed to go in slow motion. Now THAT was something she could get used to seeing.  
  
Alec smirked as she did what she was told; she stood in place and didn't get in any fights. She didn't even seem mad at him – a first! Well, second, if you included yesterday's encounter. Damn that woman was cheap! Well, she thought he was cheap, at least. But now she was looking at him like he was at least worth a five – maybe a twenty. _Whoa, jaw dropping- that's gotta be a minimum of a Benjamin or two!_ Being cocky was certainly one of Alec's more obvious character traits.  
  
After all five opponents were defeated, Alec was mighty happy with himself, and glad he got to pass on the fun to another guy in line. There was almost no way any of them could measure up. He had taken two minutes to take them all down, and he was going easy on them. Max hadn't taken any hits and neither had he.  
  
"Alright. Next up is Kaff. Good luck!" Alec called to the crowd, offering a wink of sympathy to the guy to follow him up.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
The judges of the competition were having a hard time choosing which males to keep in. Surprisingly, none could beat Alec! Okay, so no one was particularly surprised, but he had sure made it easy to make a comparison. So far, the group of contenders had more than decimated from its original amount and it still wasn't small enough. They still had 500 males left. That was just 499 too many. Oh, the following days would be barrels of fun!  
  
&&&&&&  
  
"Hey guys. You said you had something for me?" Max asked, entering HQ without its herds of X5 males for once.  
  
"Max! We translated a few more of you runes!" Dix said excitedly, not bothering to hide the mile-wide grin displayed on his face. Max rushed over to the computers and looked at him expectantly, returning his grin.  
  
"Okay, you see this one?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Well, it means 'protector.' You see this one?"  
  
"Dix, yes, I see them all, but what do they mean _combined_?"  
  
"Well, it says something about your protector will be the one you love, OR it says that the protector will love you, OR it could mean that the protector loves chocolate cake."  
  
"Chocolate cake?" Max's eyebrows lifted as she looked at the computer whiz.  
  
"Well, you see, there's this blob next to the runes that I thought looked like cake...."  
  
"Birthmark, Dix." Max sighed.  
  
&&&&&&  
  
A/N: Hey again! Well, I updated faster this time. Not fast, faster. But I am improving. I just have a lot on my mind. BUT if you want to see the cover of this fic made by the lovely, inspiring, talented EMI, use the url below, but take out the (dot) and put in a regular dot. FF.net is stupid about links.

img52 (dot) photobucket (dot) com/albums/v160/ELLENJW/DARK%20ANGEL/DA%20BOOKCOVERS/23 (dot) jpg


End file.
